The mention of certain references in this section is not an admission that such references are, or qualify to be, prior art with respect to the present invention.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dispenser technology devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dispenser protector that protects a dispenser, or like device, from the transmission of bacteria and other undesirable elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modernly, bottled drinking water is becoming more prevalent, particularly in homes and offices. Reports show that consumers can spend upwards of $300.00 per household over the course of a year in bottled water. This demand is largely driven by the desire to obtain drinking water that is safe and bacteria-free.
Over the past 20 years, demand for bottled water has generally been on the rise. Estimates show that in 2002, bottled water consumption tripled since 1991. Revenues for bottled water sales totaled approximately $7.6 billion in 2002, according to the Beverage Marketing Corporation. Driven by current trends towards healthier life styles, it appears the bottled water industry will continue to grow in the future.
Given the rise in cost of bottled water, which can be more expensive than other drinks such as sodas, consumers often refill their empty water bottles from accessible water dispensers, typically found in homes and offices. However, a number of reports indicate that reusing of water bottles may lead to the propagation of undesirable levels of bacteria in the reused bottle. Thus, while consumers are careful to select bottled water to ensure healthiness, the derived benefit is compromised by the potential introduction of undesirable bacteria to the reused bottle.
Bacteria may be found on food particles, saliva and sweat, all potentially present on the opening of reused bottles. Typically, when a water bottle is refilled, the water dispenser spigot is placed into the water bottle opening, thereby transmitting bacteria from the water bottle to the water dispenser spigot. Because other consumers will invariably use the water dispenser to drink or fill their water bottles, the bacteria from one water bottle may be transmitted to numerous other individuals resulting in an increased potential to promote undesirable bacterial proliferation. In an office environment, one employee may deposit bacteria on a water dispenser spigot, which can later be communicated to countless other employees who use the same water dispenser.
In an attempt to address the problems associated with bacterial proliferation in water supplies, a number of references exist that generally address bacterial contamination of dispensers. For example, in the reference to Matsui, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,619, a germ free drinking water dispenser is disclosed. This reference requires the incorporation of an ozone injecting device that acts to sterilize the reservoir area of a water dispenser thereby maintaining the sterilized quality of the drinking water found in the original water dispenser container. The Matsui reference involves complicated, and expensive, improvements to existing water dispensers. Also, this reference does not address the specific issue of bacteria transmitted to consumers from a dispenser spigot.
In another example, the reference to Mellon, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2002/0100767 A1, discloses a container for holding liquids that discourages the user from putting his or her mouth on the container to access the contents. While this reference may prevent or deter the transmission of bacteria by avoiding direct mouth contact in liquid containers, once again, it does not address the problems associated with transmitting bacteria through a water dispenser spigot. Furthermore, this reference involves a relatively complicated incorporation of drink guards which will negatively affect the cost of manufacture.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a dispenser protector that addresses the problems associated with bacterial contamination emanating from dispenser spigots. Further, it is desirable to have a device that addresses the problems found in the prior art in an efficient and effective manner. However, and in view of the foregoing, nothing in the prior art addresses these problems.